


Through the Eyes of Another

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-09
Updated: 2001-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Observations of hotel desk clerks.





	Through the Eyes of Another

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Through The Eyes of Another 

Romance 

Observations of hotel desk clerks 

Rated PG 13 

Heidi 

Through The Eyes Of Another

By Heidi

Disclaimers-These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them. 

Ratings-May Motel Fiction Challenge. 

Special Note-Try to figure out the couples before the end :). It's not that  
hard, if you read between the lines.

  


She watched from her ever present check in window. It was the blond woman  
again. They followed the same schedule, every other Friday or Saturday night.   
The blond always checked in by herself, but wasn't alone for very long. She  
paid cash every time and every time, there was a request for the same room. The  
blond certainly wasn't with a "client" because it was the same man every single  
time. That man always glanced around the lot before knocking on the door and  
going into the room. Both seemed personable and likable from what she was able  
to discern through their short meetings and observations. The couple never  
arrived or left together. She had just assumed it was a fling between married  
people, but the blond had never sported a wedding ring in all the times she had  
come in. She always wondered what would happen to the couple, but chalked it up  
to who knows.

  


The couple certainly didn't seem typical for the motel room rendezvous. He was  
older and balding. She was a short, young blond. They would arrive together,  
but only he would check in and pay cash. She only saw the woman from the car.   
The first time, they had both seemed nervous, but in the following visits, both  
were anxious from what she could see. The man sported a wedding ring, but the  
blond didn't seem like she was the wife type. Their visits were sporadic,  
spontaneous and at the oddest times. She simply chalked it up to they got  
together when times and schedules meshed. This was an odd couple, but they  
seemed happy and who was to rain on their parade, however odd it was.

The man looked familiar when he walked in the doors, but she couldn't place him  
for her life. He wanted a room in the last building, in the last room. She  
went ahead and rented what he requested, but wondered what was going on. As the  
car pulled out, she caught a glimpse of the woman in the passenger seat. The  
tall, brown haired woman was so familiar, the name was on the tip of her tongue,  
but couldn't remember it. This was the first time that this particular man was  
with this woman. He had been in before with a long haired woman, a short haired  
woman, and a pretty blond. The man certainly had eclectic taste in woman, but  
variety was the spice of life.

The red head was pretty in that sort of way. This was her first time here and  
she could tell. The darting eyes, the deep breath before walking to the desk.   
The woman asked for a single room near the parking lot. The woman was quiet and  
took the key. He joined her about an hour after she arrived. The man was  
older, but surely still a looker. The walk to the room was slow and the door  
was opened for him. His eyes darted around and went into the room. This was a  
unique couple who for whatever reasons, met in a hotel room in the seedy part of  
town, but everyone has their own reasons for being here.

  


The clerks always took note of these special and unique couples. Not quite  
knowing their stories, but always figuring these couples were meeting in these  
places out of love and the need for privacy. It would always remain a mystery  
to who these people were and what their lives were like.

Couples-  
1st paragraph..............Josh and Donna 

2nd paragraph............Toby and Ginger 

3rd paragraph..............Sam and CJ, Sam and Laurie, Sam and Mallory, Sam and  
Donna 

4th paragraph...............Margaret and Leo 

  


End file.
